


It Started with a Kiss

by Diggy



Series: The Most Magnificient [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, First Night Together, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Deleted/expanded scene from my longer fic, "The Proposal," but can easily be read stand-alone as a smutty, single-chapter work featuring the Newt and Tina's first night together.Summary:They had a drink. It was only one, but it burned on the way down and slowly completed its function of warming them from the inside out.And then they had another, and while manners and mind were kept intact, inhibitions began to falter, and Newt made a confession."I'd ver much like to kiss you right now." And so he did.And then one kiss turned into another, and the second another still, and before they understood the full ramifications of their actions, a new form of intimacy bloomed between them.It all started with a kiss.





	

It started with a kiss.

His voice was just a whisper, his lips glistening in front of her, mesmerizing and tantalizing like a swollen piece of fruit in front of a starving man. They looked plump and full and so inviting, and she was almost certain they’d taste just as sweet kissing her.

“Tina?” He asked again, this time breathy and hot. She was certain he had moved even closer but she couldn’t remember when and she honestly didn’t care. She stared at his lips again.

She swallowed thickly. “Yes?”

“Perhaps it is the amount of alcohol I have consumed tonight, but I would very much like to kiss you right now.” His lips were so close to hers that she could smell his breath, spicy, sweet, and faintly scented of the liquor they had been drinking. Her eyes fluttered closed and her entire body leaned forward, and she could almost taste his breath, but he didn’t kiss her yet, not until she gave him the go ahead.

“Please do…” She whispered so low she didn’t even hear it herself.

And then there was magic. His lips met hers, warm and smooth and almost velvety against hers and they were plump and soft and the only thing she could compare them to was that same juicy fruit she wanted to suckle on and take between her teeth. It felt like an entirely different kind of magic than the one she used to cast her charms. The kiss was like an electric shock, lighting up her entire body. From the tiny connection their lips made, energy coursed through her veins and over her skin until her entire body tingled with the magnificent sensations his mouth created.

And then it was over. Newt pulled back just enough that the connection was broken, but his lips  hovered over hers, so close that they almost brushed against her as he spoke. She barely cracked an eye and saw him still lingering, the expression on his face unreadable to her.

“Tina,” his voice was hoarse and raspy, full of something so very different than before.

She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes any further because she didn’t want the moment to end. She made a barely inaudible sound of recognition to his calling.

“Please don’t think less of me for this,” his voice was so low and warm Tina wanted to get closer, wanted to sink into his enticing voice and exquisite smell. “But I have been thinking of very little else in a very long time.”

“Then do it again.” She swallowed when the words came out because they slipped from her lips before she even fully contemplated the significance of her words, and just as quick as she’d lost all her inhibitions, Newt responded by taking up her offer and letting himself succumb to all the desires he’d been harboring that past year.

His lips were instantly on her again, this time a little longer, a little stronger, and with a lot more emotion in them than before. Tina’s hands instinctively found his neck, and they wrapped around it, letting her fingers delve into his curls and Newt responded by angling himself just slightly to deepen the kiss.

One of his broad hands tentatively reached for her, cupping her side with a light and exploratory touch and Tina let out an approving purr as he let his tongue glide over her bottom lip.

And she lost herself in his kiss, and when she parted her lips just enough to let him continue, his other arm found her side and he pulled her closer to him and she realized for the first time that Newton Scamander was not nearly as meek and vulnerable as she had suspected him to be.

And his taste… _she groaned._ His taste was divine, his lips were smooth, and his tongue was strong but didn’t dominate her and let her guide him where she was comfortable but his arms were strong and steady around her and with every movement of his mouth she moved closer and closer to him still until she was practically sitting in his lap.

At which point his arousal became alarmingly evident, and when her thigh brushed against the growing bulge in his trousers he let out a shaky and strangled groan and he finally released her swollen red lips and buried his face into her neck, trying to catch a breath.

“I will not push you where you do not want to go, Tina.” His voice was hoarse in her ear, and there was something sultry and surprisingly dark and heated in the raspy texture of his voice. Its timbre made her warm and moist in places she didn’t usually pay any attention to.

He breathed heavily against her neck, the side of his face against her shoulder, but he didn’t move any further, letting her know everything was completely up to her to control and pace. He wouldn’t push her. And there was something in that gesture that made her entire view of this mysterious man before her so much more enticing and inviting.

“I want to be with you,” she whispered to him, and with a burst of courage, she let herself start to kiss the side of his neck. He swallowed so thickly and audibly his throat bobbed and the sound echoed in her ears.

“I want to make sure I understand…” She didn’t let him finish his sentence, the impatience growing inside her.

“Make love to me, Newt.” A shaky hand reached down to the bulge between them and he finally let out a pure and lustful moan at the friction she created, and before Tina contemplated what he was doing, he hoisted her up in his arms, and her thin legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She was astounded at the strength and power he had in him as he carried her to her bedroom.

One powerful leg threw the door open and it was nearly a miracle that something was in the way of the wall or they would surely have woken the entire building with such a collision.

“Thank Merlin,” he moaned as he latched his lips to her throat and the side of her neck. When he reached that little spot of skin just at the base of her ear she gasped out loud and he smiled at the victory of finding a sensitive spot.

“ _Beautiful,”_ he breathed hotly into her ear as he lowered her onto the bed and hovered over her. For a moment Tina didn’t move, simply keeping her hands around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Newt paused his onslaught of wet kisses on her neck that were beginning to turn red and swell on her fair skin.

He wouldn’t push her. If he was going to make love to this woman, he wanted to make sure she was doing the same, and such an intimate task could never be one-sided.

“We can stop,” he whispered very low to her, and though his voice was rough and dripping with the lust in his body, it was strangely sincere and warm. Again, Tina didn’t respond, and Newt began to feel unwelcome and started to pull away when she finally moved.

With one quick hand, Tina reached for her wand on her night stand, and raised it high, she kissed his neck and then mumbled a series of charms and Newt vaguely registered a silencing charm, and a door closing behind them, and the lights going dim, and he was almost certain the last one was a contraceptive spell. Her hand missed the table and the wand fell to the floor, but she didn’t even bother with it, her fingers were already on the buttons of his pajama shirt.

The last of his buttons came undone and Tina quickly shoved his shirt roughly down his arms. Newt was quick to discard the garment and it fell off into the abyss of the darkened room to be forgotten until a later time. His hands moved to her chest and he found the buttons of her shirt and began undoing them, kissing her and letting his tongue explore hers and starting a playful wrestle between them.

Then one broad hand slid slowly over the soft skin of her naked flesh and Newt felt her skin ripple over with goose bumps at his touch.

 _“Beautiful,”_ he murmured into her mouth, but she released his lips to gasp for air and this time his mouth fell down to the smooth pane of skin and bone just below her neck and between her breasts and it set her body aflame with the burn of his tongue. She moaned as he moved dangerously close to a breast, and for a brief second he paused, and Tina thought he was moving on, but then all of a sudden he pulled her nipple between lips and let his teeth scrape softly over the sensitive, hard peeks and she mewled at the new sensation of it all as he began to suckle on the delicate skin.

“ _Newt,”_ her moan was sensual and lost in the feeling of his tongue swirling around her skin. It sent a ripple of intense desire coursing through his veins to the point that he abandoned the breast with an audible ‘pop’ of his mouth to hungrily recapture her lips with his.

Tina lifted a knee, and in the process of doing so, her thigh rubbed against his hardness, and this time Newt moaned loudly in her mouth and it sent a fire through them that suddenly sent Tina’s hands frantic to the elastic of his pajama pants.

His skin was hot under her cool fingers and when she barely ghosted over the swollen heat of his member, he released her mouth, dropped his head, and hissed deeply into her ear. She let out a tentative stroke of his inflamed skin and his entire body shook with the feeling.

 _“Merlin’s beard,”_ he gasped into her neck when her fingers wrapped around him and pulled him from the elastic of his waistband. _“Tina,”_ he moaned loudly, encouraging her exploration.

Tina was mesmerized by the velvety heat of his hardness, solid and already weeping in her hands, and for a moment she took the time to explore him, letting her hand slide slowly up his shaft, and feeling his engorged head, she let her thumb swirl slowly over the tip.

The sound that came from him was almost a cry, and it was so incredibly mesmerizing to realize how much power she suddenly had over this strong man on top of her. She did it again, and his body shook almost violently against her. Then his hand reached over hers and stopped her torture.

“Continue that and I won’t last,” he panted heavily in her ear, causing her to smile broadly at the confession.

Suddenly Newt gave a strong and powerful pull at her hips, shifting her entire body up the mattress and further into the pillows so he could lower himself down her body. He quickly pulled down the rest of his garments, kicking them haphazardly off the bed, and his hand immediate found the bottoms of her pajamas.

He paused, and in the faint light of the room, Tina’s eyes found his. He was asking permission.

“Take them off.” And so he did. In one torturously slow movement, both pajamas and undergarment slid gracefully down her creamy thighs like silk over porcelain, and Newt swallowed hard at every tiny inch of delectable skin exposed to him. Neither of them even registered where the garment vanished. He was simply sliding them down her gorgeous legs, and then his body was between her thighs, spread open and inviting him, and his strong fingers massaged the muscles of her calves as he slid his arms slowly back up her body until he reached the sacred spot he knew she wanted him most.

Newt licked his lips, and Tina held her breath. His thumbs fanned over her inner thighs and he felt a shiver run over her skin. He could smell her from where he was positioned, something so primal it made him very hungry to taste her.

“Can I taste you?” His raspy voice oozed with the desire burning in him.

Tina nearly came undone at the mere suggestion, and though her only response was an audible gasp, Newt took it as approval. Very slowly he leaned close to her sex, and with one exploratory finger, he let himself part her damp curls and feel the silky heat of her lips.

The sound that escaped Tina’s mouth was neither human nor distinguishable, so Newt let it encourage him as he let one long finger slide over the wetness of her slit in a torturously slow pace. The moisture he found their proved to him he was having as much of an effect on her and she was on him, so before he could lose the nerve, he let his finger slide deliciously inside of her warm channel.

She was tight and warm, and exquisitely _wet,_ and for a moment he closed his eyes and realized how heavenly she was going feel around him. Then he realized she was abnormally tight for someone well experienced in such intimacy.

“Have you…?” His question trailed, and in the dim light of the moon, Tina opened her eyes and met eyes with him. He could barely see in the darkness, but he was fairly certain there was a blush passing her beautiful face.

“Not in a _very_ long time.”

He swallowed once more, only now realizing the heaviness of the situation. He had fully intended to ravish her, let her explore him and let himself explore her until they came undone in each other, but this newfound knowledge of her inexperience changed his thoughts. If he was going to be her first in years, he was going to make it worth her while, and he was going to do it right.

Very slowly he leaned down towards her body, and as tenderly as he could managed, began kissing the ultra sensitive skin of her inner thigh. A quiver erupted over Tina’s body, and Newt grinned wildly at the reaction. He kissed her again, this time a little higher up her thigh, dangerously close to her warmth and with a wider mouth, and his tongue drew lazy shapes against her tender skin, his stubbly jawline scraped against her silky complexion. Tina couldn’t resist reaching for his head and letting her fingers sink into his unruly hair.

She breathed deeply and unsteadily, and then suddenly she felt a finger slide slowly into her again, and her back arched slightly as a delicious moan escaped her lips. His finger started moving out of her slowly, but then he simply sank into back into her tight heat, and Tina pressed her eyes closed tightly. Bright speckles of lights illuminated her vision because it felt divine to feel a little piece of him moving in and out of her body.

But she wanted more, and it wasn’t until Newt began sliding in a second digit, and she felt the delicious friction of his fingers in her body, that she knew this wasn’t going to end like her last encounters.

“Oh, _Newt,”_ her moan was almost a plea as his fingers quickened their pace in her body, and she started to suck in quick and feverish breaths, feeling the power building in her stomach and pulling his hair roughly with her fingers.

Something warm and wet, and sinfully rough brushed up her lower lips where his fingers sunk into her, and when his tongue and lips found her clit and started to suckle the magical little nub into his mouth, everything exploded.

Her toes curled, and her vision went white, and she didn’t even feel her arms pulling at his hair. Newt held her hips down strongly with his free arm as she tried to buck and curl herself and ride out the waves of this powerful and unimaginable explosion in her body. He never let his fingers or tongue stop until she fell limp above him and whimpered out with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He could still feel her walls flutter around his fingers as he finally retracted them. He kissed her tender thigh, feeling her body still vibrating with her release, and it encouraged him that he had just sent her into this state of bliss that she hadn’t even told him she’d never before experienced.

His lips were soft and wet on her stomach, and then on her chest, and he faltered for just a moment to flick her pearly nipple with his tongue, before he was eye-to-eye with her. Her skin was flushed and pink and she looked thoroughly sated as she smiled and began chuckling blissfully at the expression in his eyes. He took that as encouragement and gratitude for the beautiful gift, smiled as well, and then proceeded to begin kissing the side of her neck again where he had already learned made her heart race.

“That was…” she couldn’t even find a word to describe it that didn’t pale horrifically in comparison to the magnitude of such an incredible sensation. Her body still tingled and buzzed with the electricity of such a release that she found it difficult for a moment to do anything but bask in the glory of such pleasure. She felt his mouth, almost suckling on her skin and the heat of his tongue lavishing the skin. It was going to mark.

“I want to be inside you, Tina,” he breathed the throaty words into the side of her neck and she felt that familiar shiver run up her spine. He was asking permission, and it was a beautiful thing that even after he brought her such joy and bliss, he wouldn’t move without her approval.

She swallowed thickly as one of his hands regained a breast and began massaging the tender flesh and pull at her nipple between thumb and forefinger. She could feel the heat in her lower belly building again.

 _“Please,”_ his whisper was almost a plea, but she could barely bring words together to give him permission, so instead of an eloquent sentence, the only sound she made was a short and straight forward moaning of _“Yes._ ”

Finally he moved, shifting his body so he could support all his weight with one arm bent next to her shoulder and his hungry mouth found her again as if he were a starving man and she a meal to devour. Tina felt him reach between them, and she slid an arm around his back, feeling uneven and jagged skin there but paying it no notice because suddenly he deepened the kiss and she felt just the tip of him at her opening and nothing else could gain her attention besides _that._

She prepared herself, imagining this was going to feel a lot like the first time she went to bed with a man, awkward and uncomfortable, the sting of being stretched too quickly, the grunting as he quickly chased his release inside her, the quick slip out, and then a snoring lump slouched beside her.

Instead, Newt slid just a fraction of an inch inside her, his breath caught in his throat, and then he did something she didn’t expect.

With his one free arm that he had just aligned himself with, he ran his hand up her smooth arm until he found her hand and intertwined his fingers between hers and squeezed them in a way that was so much more intimate than a hand being held could ever compare to. Her fingers fit perfectly in his, and Tina realized then, if not before already, that Newt Scamander was not an ordinary man.

Then in one slow and delicious thrust he slid completely into her body, and she moaned out loud at the all-consuming sensation of being connected so intimately to another human being. Even when he was completely inside, he paused, his breath hard and raspy as he kissed her still. He had to regain his composure, and Newt released her mouth and buried his face in her shoulder because if he moved too soon, he wouldn’t last long at all. She felt _heavenly_.

Her one free hand dug blunt fingers into the rough skin of his back, and Newt moved their intertwined fingers until they rested on the pillow just beside her head.

There were no words exchanged, and yet there was a lot spoken in that moment of silence and still rest. Tina began to grow impatient though, and she shifted her hips just slightly, and the exquisite friction it created against him made Newt groan, so he started to pull out, slowly and dangerously far. He was almost out of her completely before he sunk back deep into her body, this time much faster.

Newt tried not to grunt, but the sensations coursing through him, and the delectable tightness of her warmth around him was barreling him towards his release. He could feel the pressure building, and he knew he was getting himself close, and he cursed it slightly because Newt Scamander did not want to leave a woman unsatisfied.

Tina could feel him getting closer, his movements becoming faster and more uncoordinated, and she bit her lip and dug her nails deeper into his back as he hissed feeling them bite into his skin. In a feverish state, Newt released their intertwined fingers and almost roughly clutched at the soft skin of her hip as his pace became frantic, and he was gripping her with such an intensity she couldn’t imagine.

And then her name spilled from his lips in gurgled moan and he shook violently above her as he spilled his release inside her. His face buried deep into her neck as he rode out his orgasm in messy and unsteady thrusts before he finally came to a stop, panting heavily and trying to chase a breath of air. For several minutes they lay there, his body above hers, solid and slick with sweat, but strangely, comfortably warm. Tina felt the urge to twirl pieces of his hair between her fingers and run her hand down the uneven skin of his back and kiss the exposed side of his neck. She didn’t, but there was something strange and foreign in her body that felt the crave to express such tender affections.

“I’m sorry,” his voice was mumbled and low, and she could hear the sleepiness overcoming him quickly.

“For what?” She was perplexed as to what this man, this wonderful man that just did things to her she’d never felt before or ever had a man try to do to her before….was apologizing?

“I wanted to last longer, but I feel that ending came prematurely for me.”

And then Tina laughed, and her body vibrated below him with the laughter and Newt finally gained up the energy to raise himself enough to slide out of her and roll over to his side, just beside her. He reached an exploratory hand out and found hers and just as before, intertwined his fingers with hers. They fit so well over hers, as if they were made to be held together all along.

Tina turned her body too, sitting up for a moment to pull the blanket at her feet over their bodies and then lying on her side so she could face him. His eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn’t asleep yet, though increasingly closer with each passing moment.

“The next time we do this will be much better.” She whispered the words softly beside him, and she saw the smile spread over his lips.

He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So....what did you think?  
> If you read "the Proposal," you know the first time they spend a night together, they start kissing and then it fades to black and the next chapter starts the morning after.  
> Well, I did used to write a lot of smut, but then some new conversations (*cough*cough* KatieHavoc, thank you very much *cough*cough*) I finally dived into the deep end and wrote a full on smut fic.  
> And once that one was done, I knew where I needed to go. ;)
> 
> Please leave comments and for any further ideas, suggestions, random conversations on Newt's naked and freckled body, or recommendations, find me on Tumblr at DeviousDiggy.


End file.
